


Smoke & Mirrors

by Edenavari



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco-s stinky mission is making him very emotional, Hogwarts Sixth Year, M/M, Mirror of Erised
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 02:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2605424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edenavari/pseuds/Edenavari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drarry drabble. You're not gonna like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoke & Mirrors

Draco hurried down the corridors, like he had been on-and-off in the past weeks, to the room of requirements. He checked over his shoulder for any stray students, not daring to so much as slow down as he entered the room, nearly closing the door on his robes.

Once inside, he leaned with his back to the entry for a while, willing his breathing to come back to normal again, but it was no use. Anxiety hadn't left him for a minute since Lord Voldemort's wand had traced the dark mark, painfully, across his skin, not even when he was stomping on Potter's face on the train, which should rather have been a joyful moment, but it hadn't been. In fact, the very sight of Potter gave him palpitations these days, made his heart skip a beat and his mouth go dry and his palm moist and he didn't have time to think about it, would rather never take time to think about it.

He was likely to be granted that, seeing as he was nowhere near progress on fixing the damned vanishing cabinet. Lord Voldemort was losing patience. He would kill him, for sure. What was he, anyway? A magic engineer? Draco slid two fingers between his neck and collar. The place was stuffy, it was unbearable. 

With a kick of his heel, he stepped away from the door, making his way through piles of rubbish with a haughty sniff. He walked past a large, old, heavily ornamented mirror. Not out of vanity, but of precaution, he did a double-take -every moving shadow was a potential threat these days. 

However, behind his own reflection, there was none other than Harry bloody Potter. 

-What do you want, Potter? Draco sneered with as much hostility as he could muster, cramming panic and disbelief into a dark corner of his mind and throwing away the key as he spun around. 

But behind him, there was exactly no one. He turned back towards the mirror, and surely there was Potter, sneaking up behind him with a slightly mocking grin, a barely concealed laughter. In hindsight, the slytherin in the mirror did look a lot better rested than the actual one had been in months, less disheveled, an image of better days. Draco, trying to figure out what this mirror business was about, didn't dare to move. Behind him -his reflection, at least- Potter had his back to Draco's, and swung his arms around his shoulders, the absence of which felt to the real one like ice being shot through his veins. Worse happened then, when with his lips curled smugly, the Harry in the mirror dragged his nose up Draco's neck, tender and sweet and so utterly unreal that Draco felt backwards, tripping on whatever dross was lying there and throwing it at the mirror with a shout. 

-What do you want! he cried, not bothering to start when the thing he'd thrown -a gold drinking cup, as it turned out- hit the mirror with a clatter and shattered it. A hundred Harry stared back at him with a gleam. "What do you want from me?

A hundred Potter didn't say a word, but on their lips, Draco thought he could read "I want you". For the hundred time these days, Draco Malfoy started to cry. He didn't think he would ever finish.


End file.
